My Favorite Girls
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Neville sweet talks to his plants and gets caught. Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott; Neville/Plants? With Some Hannah/Neville


**Title: **My Favorite Girls **  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott; Neville/Plants? With Some Hannah/Neville **  
Rating: **PG-13 **  
Warnings: **Nothing but funny. **  
When: **Sometime Post _Deathly Hallows_. **  
Summary: **Neville sweet talks to his plants and gets caught.**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns, unfortunately, I'd love to own Neville. **  
Author's Note: **Neville is the fictional love of my life.

"Yes, Sally, you're still my favorite, don't worry," Neville cooed to his Mimbulus Mimbletonia, gently running his fingers over her leaves. Plants responded a lot better to growing and staying healthy when you sweet-talked them, it was just a known fact that any Herbologist should be aware of; Neville loved his plants, so making sure they stayed healthy was a priority to him, he spoke to his plants every single morning and before he left for the evening.

Neville caressed Sally for a few more moments before whispering a 'good-night' to her, moving on to Vera, his Venomous Tentecula. He had to be a bit more gentle and wary with her, but she got the same caring tone and attention. "You're such a pretty little girl, yes you are, and you're going to grow to be big and strong, won't you?" He asked, taking a seat and staring at her. He knew if he were to ever be caught doing this, they'd most likely lock him up with his parents, but he didn't care; plants needed love and attention, like people. He was just giving his plants the love and attention that he'd been lacked as a child. Surely, there was nothing wrong with that. Right?

Neville moved his chair, putting his ear muffs on. He grabbed a pot and made sure the soil was fresh and moist before putting on his gloves. Olivia needed to be repotted before he left, she was going to be moved back into Professor Sprout's office tomorrow, and she and Professor Sprout's mandrake were reaching the age to want to move into pots together, which meant-Neville swallowed hard. It meant that she would seen be used for root, dead.

Neville closed his eyes and remembered that he had to stop getting so attached, everything died eventually. Not all of his plants could thrive and grow and survive, some needed to be used for potions.

Neville reached over and gently ran his fingers over Olivia before pulling her out of the pot quickly and repotting her. Once he was done, he removed his potting accessories and looked down. "I'm sorry Liv… I'm going to miss you." He whispered, sniffling a bit before going to his desk, gathering his things before turning out the candle lights in the greenhouse, heading out towards the castle.

"Hello Neville."

Neville jumped a bit, he hadn't noticed anyone in the greenhouse. He certainly wasn't expecting her. "Hannah? What-I mean, um, hello." Neville said sheepishly before using his wand to light a few candles, so there would be a small glow. Wow, she looked even more amazing than usual. Her strawberry blond hair was down, framing her face perfectly, and she was in one of the slinkiest shirts that Neville had ever seen. He had to force himself to look back at her face.

Hannah chuckled a bit. Neville went crimson. She'd been standing there for a lot longer than he'd hoped, hadn't she?

"Hello Neville," she told him, her tone matching the amusement on her face. "I came to see if you'd like to go out tonight, but it looks like you've already had a few hot dates."

Neville went, if possible, even redder. He mumbled a few words, unsure even of what he was saying. He was sure that he was trying to defend himself, but he was too embarrassed to really think of a valid way to do so. Neville had been trying, very badly, to get Hannah out for weeks after seeing her at Rosie's and nearly falling out of his chair because he had forgotten how beautiful she was.

"I'm sorry Neville. Were you speaking a new language just now?"

Another reason Neville liked her; she didn't sugarcoat things.

Neville cleared his throat, remembering himself. "I would love to come out with you; actually, I was just finishing up here." He told her, trying but failing at being confident.

"And the bedroom talks with the plants?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's a very specialized Herbologist ritual, actually. Makes them grow, you know? Nothing personal, just doing my job." He told her coolly, clearing his throat again.

Hannah rolled her eyes and turned, stopping and looking back at him. "All right then, come on Longbottom, you can tell me your stories of your plant fetish over drinks. Maybe I'll let you try a few with me later." She gave him a smile before walking out of the greenhouse, not looking back.

Neville watched after her. What did she-OH! Neville flustered for a moment, racing after her. He was more than willing to make up plant fetish stories if it meant getting to try them out on a girl. If it there was one thing all Gryffindors were good at, it was bending the truth a bit for personal gain. This was personal gain that he needed already.

"Where do you want me to start?" Neville asked, giving her a smile once he caught up.

Hannah smirked. "Oh, I don't know, how we start with the ones that involve the fingers and tongue, then move on from there."

Neville swallowed hard; this woman was going to end up being the death of him and he would walk into it happily.


End file.
